A Time in The Past
by inwonderland
Summary: Harry is bored of his life after Voldemorts demise, and when Dumbledore offers him his past... what will he do?
1. Arrivals

Chapter 1: Arrivals  
  
Harry Potter was unlike many nineteen year olds. He had grown up not knowing his parents and had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Along with the many other strange things about him, some notable ones being the fact that he had saved the Philosophers Stone, fought a Basilisk and won, was a Parselmouth and had witnessed Voldemorts rebirth. He had also defeated Voldemort, finally, and forever. Voldemort was the most lethal and most feared wizard since Grindewald.  
  
The final battle of the war had been intense, and the light side had lost many in the name of evil.  
  
*  
  
"Harry, he's here!!" someone yelled from across the Great Hall of Hogwarts. As soon as Harry heard this, he put the Death Eater he was duelling with in a Maximum Full Body Bind, and headed over in the direction of the voice. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he had been waiting for this moment for his entire life. And he had been.  
  
The doors swung open and a tall man, with his face bathed in the blackness of the hood he wore, only his red slits of eyes glowing.  
  
"Hello Harry Potter." Said the man  
  
"Hi Tommie, how have you been?" Harry asked sarcastically, pushing his faithful wand at Voldemorts heart.  
  
"Did your parents never teach you manners boy?" Voldemort sneered, raising his own wand.  
  
"Never had the chance." Harry yelled, unaware of the people around him.  
  
"Lets get this over with Potter." Voldemort said calmly.  
  
"Fine by me," Harry said backing away and raising his wand, "Tortrious!!" Harry screamed pointing his wand at Voldemort's heart, even though Harry wasn't sure he had one.  
  
Voldemort let out a shrill scream, which brought him to his knees. Before he could recover, Harry yelled more curses.  
  
"Crucio!! Flamelf!! Strangelius!!"  
  
Harry's stream of curses left Voldemort squirming and writhing at Harry's feet. A glint came to Harry's emerald eyes and he stood, towering above the lying man.  
  
"Endio Soulius Lifindo!!" Harry screamed a spell version of the Dementors kiss, which ate the soul of the person and left the shell of a body in ashes on the floor. Harry collapsed at the extreme amount of power he had used for that spell, and didn't see until a month later what his hard work had achieved. A world finally free of Voldemort.  
  
*  
  
Harry snapped out of his daydream, and subconsciously rubbed the lightening bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, a souvenir from his first confrontation with Voldemort. He picked up his wand, which had been lying next to his forgotten, unfinished bowl of cereal, and twirled it around in his fingers.  
  
This wand had performed so many nearly Unforgivable Curses and a fair amount of Unforgivable ones. Though he had only used Crucio out of the three. He'd never used Avada Kedavra, and he didn't want to. There were other ways to kill a wizard, and Harry hated thinking like this but there were curses he preferred to use. He couldn't use the killing curse, the same one that had been used on his parents, and himself. It brought back too many memories of his child hood and the Final Battle, which had happened in Harry's last year at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry sighed and cleared away his breakfast, his appetite long gone. He lived alone in a flat in Diagon Alley. He had inherited many properties when he turned 18, but Harry didn't use them much, he preferred his flat. Ron and Hermione, who were finally a couple, lived nearby. They were both thank fully not too badly hurt after the battle.  
  
Harry was an Auror, finished training, although only just, and was at entry level. He hated it. All he did was file papers and fetch cups of tea and coffee. He'd expected, not to be big headed or anything, but with his experience to have entered a bit higher up in his chosen career. After all he'd been the one that saved the entire wizarding world. He wouldn't say anything though, he was just glad to be alive frankly.  
  
He was about to go and get changed, ready for another dull day when Hedwig flew through the window. She flew over and landed on his shoulder. He took the letter out of her claws and turned it over. It had the Hogwarts seal on and Harry ripped it open and read:  
  
Mr Potter,  
  
I request your presence at a meeting on the 11th August at 2pm.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
'What's that about?' Harry wondered, 'Ah I'll find out tomorrow, won't I?' He thought and went to get ready for work.  
  
Harry had just arrived outside Professor Dumbledores office, and as usual he didn't know the password.  
  
"Sugar Mice?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Sugar Quill?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Cockroach Cluster?"  
  
Nothing again.  
  
"Canary Cream?"  
  
The gargoyle immediately sprung to life and Harry began to laugh.  
  
'Fred and George'll be pleased' thought Harry, referring to one of the products that they sold in Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. He walked up to the office and knocked.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Harry walked in and smiled at Dumbledore. He was sitting behind his desk, a pile of powers in front of him as well as a Sneakoscope and an hourglass.  
  
"Ah Harry, how's the saviour of the wizarding world today?"  
  
Harry was about to say something very rude and sarcastic before he remembered where he was. "Fine, how are you?"  
  
"Fine thank you, although I am needing a favour off of you."  
  
"Well what is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"It seems we are with out a Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"What?!" Harry yelled, jumping up.  
  
"In 1976. I was wondering if you would like to go back for a year and teach. Get away from everything. Everyone. " Dumbledore finished.  
  
"1976? When my parents were in 7th Year?" Harry asked disbelievingly. "Yes I believe so." Dumbledore said.  
  
"OK. " Harry muttered.  
  
"So will you go Harry?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry jumped up, "Of course I'll go, wow I'm going to get to know my parents, and see Remus, and. Sirius."  
  
"Yes. So you will go tomorrow. Please don't tell any one about this Harry. I will explain to Ron and Hermione. If you would like to go and get ready, we can talk more tomorrow." Dumbledore suggested.  
  
Harry nodded, unable to speak and left the room, his thoughts full of his parents and their friends.  
  
"Ah, Harry your back. I expected you earlier, if I'm truthful." Dumbledore said as Harry entered that morning. He'd spent the entire night packing and had arrived at Dumbledores office a little after 10 o'clock.  
  
"Did you?" Harry asked, putting his Firebolt II down.  
  
"Yes. Now Harry, you know you can't tell them who you are? You can not change the future." Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
"I know." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Good. Now onto a lighter note. You are Harry Miller. You lived in America, that's why you didn't go to Hogwarts. You are still 19 though. If you want you can change your appearance."  
  
"Nah.."  
  
"All right. You cannot, under any circumstances tell them who you are. You might change the future."  
  
"OK, I can't tell them. What if they find out?" Harry asked, beginning to worry. "I highly doubt they will, but if they do come to me." Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"OK do you know in the future then?"  
  
"I find out after a while I believe."  
  
"All right, how do I come back?"  
  
"You fast forward the timeturner nineteen times. To go back you rewind it twenty."  
  
"OK can I go now?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes my boy. Go. Have fun."  
  
Harry nodded and turned the timeturner twenty times. He landed with a thud outside Hogwarts.  
  
He found himself on the floor outside the doors, his robes dusty.  
  
'Thank God I don't wear glasses any more they'd be broken by now.' Harry thought. He picked himself up and pulled out his wand. He cleaned his robes, then shrunk his broom, trunk and owl cage, and placed them in his pocket. He walked over to the doors and pushed them open.  
  
Inside Professor McGonagall was passing and stopped at the sight of the young man that had just stumbled into the Entrance Hall. She looked him up and down. He was tall, about 6ft 1" she would say. He had longish, messy black hair and sparkling emerald eyes. He was identical to James Potter, except for the lightening bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
"Hi!" Harry said warmly, "I'm Harry Miller. I'm here to apply for the Defence Against The Dark Arts job, I believe it's free?"  
  
"Yes. I will take you to the headmaster's office. Follow me." She said eying him suspiciously.  
  
"Thanks, that would be great!!" Harry said excitedly.  
  
Harry followed Professor McGonagall up to Dumbledores office, even though he knew the way; he had to keep up appearances.  
  
"Liquorish wand." She muttered at the gargoyle and led him into the office.  
  
"Albus this is Harry Miller. He's here for the job." She said and left the room.  
  
"Hello Mr Miller. do you have a resume?" Dumbledore asked as Harry sat opposite him.  
  
'Shit.' Thought Harry. "No, sorry, I'll answer some questions for you though, or maybe take a test or something." Harry offered as alternatives.  
  
"All right. Name?"  
  
"Harry. Ronald Miller."  
  
"Age, date of birth?"  
  
"19, 31st July."  
  
"That's very young. I think you'd be the youngest teacher we've had if you get the job. Where were you schooled?"  
  
"I went to a school in America, but I came over here when I graduated. I had English parents, and spent a lot of time in England that's why I don't have an accent."  
  
"OK. I think we will get on with the test now Mr. Miller."  
  
"Can you call me Harry? Mr. Miller makes me feel old."  
  
"Of course." Dumbledore said handing Harry the test and a quill. Harry looked at the first question.. What is the incantation to produce a Patronus? And grinned.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Harry was finished the hundred-question test.  
  
"Done already?" Dumbledore asked, surprised. Harry nodded and Dumbledore took the parchment off him and cast a charm so the parchment automatically corrected itself.  
  
"Full marks!! Congratulations Professor Miller." Dumbledore said, shaking a very happy Harry's hand  
  
"Thank you very much Professor. Thank you." Harry said.  
  
"So would you like to see your living quarters Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded and followed Professor Dumbledore out of the room.  
  
'There's something about that boy." thought Dumbledore, 'How long til I find out what?"  
  
A/N Well that's the first chapter of my time travel story please enjoy and review!! 


	2. First Lessons

Chapter 2: First Lesson  
  
It was an hour before the Opening Feast and Harry didn't know what to feel. He was going to meet his parents, were they together yet? He was going to have to put up with the Marauders in classes, apparently an impossible task, and was expecting a prank from them any time now.  
  
Harry had planned his first month's lessons, and had found himself actually enjoying himself. It didn't particularly amuse him that he had 7th Year Gryffindors and Slytherins first thing though, but what could he do?  
  
Sitting with the teachers, 10 minutes before the students were due to arrive, he looked around at the teachers. The only ones he recognised were Professor Flitwick, who still taught Charms and Professor Kettleburn who retired the year before Harry arrived at Hogwarts. Professor Dawson, the Potions teacher was the Professor nearest to Harry's age, but she didn't really talk much. When the students came in, not many of them noticed the handsome new teacher, who was particularly interested in the 7th Yeah Gryffindors; they were all too wrapped up in the excitement of the first day back.  
  
Harry listened silently to the Sorting, lightly dreading its end and Dumbledores annual speech.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts, I'm afraid to tell you that the Forbidden Forest is called for a reason, and our caretaker, Mr Filch has added dungbombs to the list of banned substances. We also have a new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Harry Miller," he motioned for Harry to stand up, "Please give a Hogwarts welcome to him!!" and he sat down and food appeared. Harry grinned at everyone, and sat down, beginning to fill his plate with food.  
  
The sudden interest in the new teacher was obvious. Many girls eyes were flicking to him, and Harry noticed many going to James as well.  
  
Suddenly James looked at Harry and grinned. Harry noticed, and secretly pleased smiled back, happy to see his father carefree and well. alive.  
  
At the end of the meal, when everyone was filing out, Harry decided to go and speak to the Marauders, or was heading there when he was ambushed by a 17-year-old Sirius.  
  
"Hey, James, we gotta prank this new teacher. Hey since when did you have a twin, you're bleeding identical!!"  
  
Sirius was walking in front of Harry, and hadn't seen James arrive behind them and hear Sirius' little speech.  
  
"I didn't know I did." Harry said and grinned as Sirius turned around to see Harry and James, identical smirks on their faces.  
  
"Oh bugger, I just told our plan to the teacher didn't I?" Sirius asked weakly.  
  
"Erm. yes." Harry said, "See you tomorrow." And walked away, laughing.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter went up to the Gryffindor Common Room, Sirius and James trying to plan a trick to play on Harry, but they weren't getting very far.  
  
"So what's the password?" James asked as they arrived at the portrait hole.  
  
"James, you're the Head Boy, you need to set it." Remus scolded, rubbing his temples.  
  
"Oh, bugger, yeah, erm... this is hard... new password will be...."  
  
"How about phoenix feather?" the new Head Girl, Lily Evans suggested.  
  
"Excellent!! That'll do!!" James exclaimed. He had had a crush on Lily since their 5th Year now, but she wouldn't go out with him. He was apparently too conceited, arrogant and bigheaded for Lily's liking. He hoped that she would go out with him this year.  
  
"Don't wet yourself Potter. So what you think of Professor Miller? Me and Bella think he' cute, don't we Bella?" Lily told James as they entered the Common Room.  
  
"Oh really?" James asked, slightly jealous.  
  
"James don't get green eyed, you're identical to the poor bloke." Sirius said.  
  
"He is isn't he?" Remus commented amusedly.  
  
"I wonder how old he is?" Lily asked absently as she walked up to the Head Girls room.  
  
'Well if she likes him, there might be some chance for me.' James thought, suddenly suspiciously happy for the rest of the evening.  
  
Harry couldn't eat breakfast that morning, he was afraid he might be sick. He didn't get nervous anymore really, not like when he was younger but today he had extremely large butterflies in his stomach. He'd decided to trick his first class, the seventh years, when they came in. He sat at the back of his classroom, waiting for them to come in the classroom. The first people were a few Slytherins, Malfoy, Snape and Bellatrix. Lily and her friend were next then the rest of the class. Except for the Marauders.  
  
"Thank God we're not late," James wheezed as he, Sirius, Remus and Peter sped into the classroom and sat in the remaining seats.  
  
Harry walked up to the front of the class, covered I his cloak and making a lot of noise and sat on his desk.  
  
"Don't be too sure of that." Harry said as he pulled his cloak off. James' eyes widened as Harry appeared.  
  
"Welcome to Defence Against The Dark Arts, I am Harry Miller. Don't call me Professor, makes me feel old. Call me Harry please." Everybody nodded at this strange new teacher.  
  
Harry sighed, "OK I don't set much homework because, hell I don't like marking it. Any questions? Any at all?"  
  
James put his hand up.  
  
"James?"  
  
"How old are you exactly?"  
  
"Nineteen, well I was a month a go."  
  
"Blo... you're young!"  
  
"Thank you I think."  
  
Sirius put his hand up. "How did you get that scar?"  
  
Harry subconsciously rubbed his scar. "I got it when my parents were killed," It was obviously a great source of pain for him so no one persued it, "People I hate to depress you but the next few years are going to be hell on earth for you all. Voldemort is rising; there is no question about it. Please remember I am here to help and will always listen." Harry's eyes were pleading and every body automatically felt sorry for this young man who acted as if he had seen evil and faced it as well. Shakily Lily raised her hand.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Professor, have you ever been in a real duel, a real duel?"  
  
"Lily, I will answer that question if you use my name."  
  
"OK... Harry have you ever been in a real duel?"  
  
"Yes. Hundreds, you can't imagine what is like. Its nothing like a practise, it takes you totally by surprise. You have to carry on, every time wanting to give up, but knowing you can't. I hope this year I can teach you this and get you prepared. For the real world. It sucks." Harry said.  
  
The class was silent, digesting this information. James raised his hand again.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Harry, what kind of stuff you going to be teaching us this year?"  
  
"Well, you'll need knowledge on the Unforgivables, no doubt about it. I'll do Patronuses, you'll learn about Voldemort, new curses, hexes and how important Transfiguration, Charms and Potions are in Defence. We'll do duelling and maybe combat, sword fighting, very popular with the Death Eaters I met."  
  
"You've battled Death Eaters?" Sirius asked agape.  
  
"Yes," Harry said simply, "Any more questions?"  
  
Remus raised his hand.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"About the homework... we won't get any. at all?"  
  
"No you will, just not a lot, although I suppose I could set some extra credit if people want it." Harry thought out loud.  
  
"OK, that's fair," Remus nodded, "Any tonight?" he asked mischievously. At this Sirius and James groaned and rolled their eyes.  
  
"God, never known any one actually want homework... mental," Harry chuckled, "Gimme a while, I'll think of something OK?"  
  
Remus and Lily nodded, satisfied. James raised his hand trying to get out of any work today.  
  
"James?" Harry sighed, "I know you're trying to get out of work, but what is it?"  
  
"Erm. you got. ..a girlfriend?" He said not lamely, not having a real question to ask.  
  
Most of the girls in the class suddenly sat forwards interested in the answer. "Nope, single." Harry grinned.  
  
Sirius raised his hand.  
  
"Sirius what now?"  
  
"What's you shoe size? Nah only joking... we going to be doing about Dark Creatures or anything?"  
  
"Yes briefly I should think, we could begin now actually I don't technically have a lesson plan set out yet..." Harry said.  
  
"OK."  
  
"So what do you know about werewolves? What do you think of werewolves?" Harry addressed the class.  
  
Severus Snape raised his hand.  
  
"Mr Snape?"  
  
"They are human beings who turn into vicious beasts at full moon. They react badly to silver." Snape said slimily.  
  
"I disagree." Harry announced after giving Snape a one-sided staring match, "Know a werewolf personally, nicest bloke you could meet. So what if he grows a bit more body hair once a month? He's more human that say a drunk Sirius...."  
  
"Hey... should I be offended?"  
  
"Only if you want to be."  
  
"OK, never mind." Sirius shrugged.  
  
"These people don't want to be bitten, we should feel sorry for them and help them instead of subjecting them to prejudice and judging them from a day in a month. One day I think there will be a cure, or something close to it. We can only hope." Harry said seeing Remus' eyes light up.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Right next lesson... we'll be doing the Unforgivables so be prepared. Anyone wanting extra credit come and see me after class please."  
  
Remus, Snape and Lily came to the front. Harry wasn't surprised really and racked his brain for an assignment.  
  
"OK, find anything you can about werewolves, seen as there is not a lot written about them it could be hard. Due in in a week? Oh and Remus could I talk to you?" Harry said. Lily and Snape left and Remus stood there shaking slightly. "Sir that was really nice, what you said about werewolves."  
  
"Its Harry, its OK and I know."  
  
"Your OK with it then?"  
  
"Why not? I have a friend who is one, one of my best. Very nice bloke he is too."  
  
"Thank you Sir." And Remus turned to leave, when he got to the door Harry yelled, "Its Harry!!" making Remus turn and grin.  
  
'Assignment should be interesting' thought Harry, 'Now I need to see Dumbledore.' 


	3. The Unforgivables

Chapter 3: The Unforgivables  
  
"Harry is weird." Sirius announced.  
  
"Yeah, he acts like he's seen hell and dealt with it. Do you get the feeling around him, like you can't mess with him?" James asked  
  
"Definitely," Remus agreed, "He's OK with me being... Moony as well, not many people are."  
  
"Yeah, he seems a nice bloke." Sirius decided.  
  
James nodded, "Yeah maybe, what if he's too nice, he could be a spy, or a Death Eater or....." James flailed his arms around, having ran out of explanations.  
  
Peter looked stricken, "A Death Eater, you don't think... he can't be Dumbledore wouldn't hire him."  
  
"Yeah, but what if he didn't know." Remus added.  
  
"What are you lot on about? He's alright, leave the bloke be." Sirius said, raising his voice.  
  
"Alright, alright, but he's really secretive anyway isn't he? Do we really know anything about him? All we know is his name, he hasn't got a girlfriend and he's battled Death Eaters... apparently. We hardly know him." James argued.  
  
Sirius didn't look convinced, but nodded, "Next lesson should tell us something right? Unforgivables, not many people are familiar with them. We might find something then."  
  
Remus nodded, "Yeah it should be good."  
  
"Do you think?" Sirius asked, "He's experienced any?"  
  
"Well if he's a Death Eater, probably, but who knows?" Remus added quietly.  
  
James shrugged, "Well we'll have to find tomorrow won't we?"  
  
Sirius nodded furiously, "Hell yeah, too much not known about this one... maybe we should see how he reacts to a prank?"  
  
"Padfoot my dear mutt, is this an excuse to play a prank on our new Professor?" James asked grinning.  
  
"That, and it might tell us something." Sirius said seriously.  
  
"Was Padfoot just serious?" James asked, astonished.  
  
"Looks like it," joked Remus, "Who would of thought it?"  
  
Sirius frowned and barked, "Ooh shut up." Before storming away.  
  
~*~  
  
"You want to teach them the Unforgivables?" Professor Dumbledore said, disbelieving.  
  
"Yes," Harry said firmly, "We are in dark times and they need to know."  
  
"Why are you asking me? You seem set on doing this."  
  
"I figured I should ask before casting illegal curses on your students." Harry shrugged, as if it was an everyday thing.  
  
"Perform on them?"  
  
"Yes, teach them to fight the Imperious Curse."  
  
"Can you?" "Yep, learnt years ago. In my Fourth Year." "Well, you have my blessing." Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand. "Thank you Albus." Harry said confidently, before leaving the Headmaster to his thoughts. 'There's something about that boy... how much do I actually know about him?' thought Dumbledore.  
  
~*~ Everyone was early for Defence that morning, none of the wanting to miss this. When Harry arrived, early himself he was very surprised to see them all there.  
  
"Woah, OK, give me a minute, and I'll start." Harry said as he walked to the front of the class. He took three jars out of the bag he was carrying, each containing a large black spider.  
  
"OK, Unforgivables. The first Mr Snape?"  
  
"Imperious Curse. When it is cast, the person who cast it has complete control over that person."  
  
"Yes, not very nice. Secound Mr Pettigrew?"  
  
"The Cruciatus Curse. It's a pain giving curse." He said simply.  
  
"Yep," Harry said cheerfully, "Believe me if its ever shot at you duck, it hurts like hell and next James?" This part was said darkly.  
  
"Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse." James said in a small voice.  
  
"Exactly as the name states. Kills instantly, no one has survived," except me, "Right, I'll show you them on each of these spiders."  
  
Harry took his wand and a spider out of the jar and put it on the desk. Before it could scamper of the desk, Harry said, "Imperio!!" The spider immediately began to dance, and the class began to laugh. Harry immediately stopped.  
  
"Funny? Funny? Damn it people are dying because of this curse, and you are laughing. I cast the curse on you. I tell you to go home, and find your family. I tell you to kill your wife, your kids, you do it. Your watching yourself kill the people you love and you lot, are laughing." Harry stopped, and began to rub his scar, "Right next Cruciatus Curse. Needs to be bigger for you to get the picture really. Engorgio!!" The spider grew bigger, "Crucio!!" whispered Harry. The spider began to squirm and wriggle on the desk, and then gradually stopped as Harry lifted the curse. He looked up. Many people's faces were chalk white, and there were tears rolling down many of the girl's faces, "Its horrible I know, but you need to know. OK the last, the Killing Curse. I don't know if it will work, having never used it, but we'll see. Avada Kedavra." Harry said pointing his wand at the spider. A bright green light erupted out the end of Harry's wand. The green light faded away, and the class was silent, unsure of what to do. "I guess it worked, " Harry whispered, "OK well, how long do you get in Azkaban for performing any of these?" Snape raised his hand.  
  
"Mr Snape?"  
  
"Life." He said simply. Harry nodded and looked at his watch.  
  
"I had a teacher in my Fourth Year, very strange bloke, ex-Auror, totally paranoid. Taught us the Unforgivables, and performed Imperious on us, So we knew what it felt like," Harry stopped, and someone raised their hand.  
  
"James?"  
  
"What happened? Did you, did anyone..."  
  
"Only one person fought it off. Me. I was told to jump on the desk and I was like, 'What's the point?' so I tried to stop myself and I did. I woke up later with a headache, having half jumped, half not and hitting my head on the desk." Harry remembered.  
  
"You fought it off at 14?" Sirius announced astonished.  
  
Harry grinned. "Yeah, and so will you. We're going to try. I couldn't live with myself if any of you got put under it and I could of helped prevent it."  
  
Everybody looked slightly grave, and Harry gave them a weak smile., "Any volunteers?" Immediately three hands shot up, James, Sirius and Snape.  
  
"Should of guessed," Harry said grinning, "Sirius first?" Sirius nodded and jumped up and sttod opposite Harry.  
  
"Imperio." Harry said clearly. Immediately Sirius began to do back flips around the room. Harry took the spell off and shook his head. "Not much resistance I'm afraid. We can work on it though."  
  
Sirius shrugged and sat down, looking slightly dejected.  
  
"Don't worry, not many people can do it first time. James next?"  
  
James got up and went to the front of the classroom, standing in the same stance as Sirius had previously. Harry said, "Imperio," and told James to kiss Remus.  
  
'Why?' thought James.  
  
'Do it.' Harry commanded.  
  
'Nah....' James decided.  
  
'Do it.' Commanded Harry again. At this point James walked up to a wary loking Remus and hit his head on the desk. Harry promptly removed the curse.  
  
"See? James fought it!!" Harry said excitedly.  
  
"What were you trying to make him do?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"Erm..." Harry said grinning, "Not that."  
  
Sirius looked at him and grinned back, having a pretty good idea at what Harry had being trying to make James do.  
  
"My head hurts." moaned James, rubbing his head.  
  
"That would be because you just hit your head on a very hard wooden desk James. Mr Snape are you ready?" Harry asked.  
  
Snape nodded and stepped forwards confidently.  
  
"Imperio."  
  
Snape looked blank before hopping around the room singing the National Anthem. When Harry removed the curse, Snape looked annoyed before returning to his seat. Harry sighed and wondered if this boy was already a Death Eater or if he hadn't been branded yet. This made him wonder if Peter had turned traitor yet as well or it was still to happen.  
  
"Right, sorry Mr Snape, not much resistance either." Harry looked at his watch again, "OK next lesson, the rest of you. I'm afraid homework must be given. Can you write about the Unforgivables and their history please?"  
  
There was a light murmur around the classroom and Harry smiled inwardly, "OK you can all go." Harry watched as his class trickled out of the room, leaving the Marauders and Lily. Remus and Lily were clutching their already complete assignments, James was rubbing his head and Sirius was poking Peter with his wand, giving him small electric shocks.  
  
"So watcha want?" Harry asked, jumping on the top of his desk and crossing his legs.  
  
"Erm..." Remus said fluttering his papers, "I've got my essay."  
  
"Me too." Added Lily putting the papers in Harry's out-stretched hands.  
  
"Hmmm... should be interesting, I'll give you them back when I've done, shouldn't take me too long. Oh, and Sirius stop poking Peter, and James go to see Madame Pomfrey, you'll get concussion or something like that." Harry said, not looking up from the papers.  
  
"But I don't like the Hospital Wing its too...."  
  
"White?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Yes!! Exactly, too damn white." James said looking at Sirius who was looking at him and Harry strangely.  
  
"Come here then I know some healing charms," Harry said finally looking up from the papers, James quickly advanced and stood in front of Harry, "Banishio Headpainius!" Harry said, pointing his wand at James' forehead. An enormous white light erupted, brighter than the Killing Curse light. According to Dumbledore, the brighter the light, the more powerful the wizard. Dumbledores wasn't as bright as Harry's which made Harry slightly paranoid. He didn't want people thinking he was the most powerful wizard since...Godric Gryffindor, who was actually one of Harry and James' ancestors.  
  
"Thanks Sir!!" James said standing backwards.  
  
"OK, you'll be late now and its Harry!!" Harry yelled at their retreating figures. No one ever called him by what he wanted...  
  
A/N OK I admit it is similar to lots of other time stories, but it wasn't my intention and I will try to add original things into my plot. Please review, I love reading them!! 


	4. Quidditch

Chapter 4: Harry was bored. He'd been in the past for 3 weeks now, and was thoroughly enjoying it. He loved seeing his parents carefree and having a go at each other when the other so much as even looked at the other. He knew they would get together soon, Remus had told him they got together just before Christmas, and that was slowly approaching. He was contemplating beginning to set homework so he had something to do after classes, or setting up a Duelling Club. No one ever played up in his lessons either so he hadn't even the company of a person in detention. Restlessly, Harry got up out of his chair and looked at his watch. Half past seven... hmmmm what could he do? Then an idea struck him like a bolt of lightning. Quidditch. Simple and easy, but he didn't have a broom. Ah problem. James had a broom. Maybe he could borrow it. Yep that was what he would do. He would go and find James, nick his broom and go flying. Happy with his plan, Harry pulled on his shoes and flew out of the door, only to bump into Sirius. Both went flying to the floor, clutching their foreheads where they had collided.  
  
"Oh bugger." Harry muttered as he saw who he bumped into, "Shit, I mean sugar Sirius are you OK?" Harry leaped up and held out his hand to the boy on the floor. Sirius took it and stood up.  
  
"Were you in a hurry Sir?" Sirius asked looking at the Professor in a funny way. Harry was standing nervously on the balls of his feet looking around.  
  
"Sort of, I'm bored and wanna go flying but I haven't got a broom so I was going to find someone I could nick, I mean borrow one off." Harry said sheepishly.  
  
"Er, you can use mine if you want." Sirius said.  
  
Harry's expression immediately brightened. "Really?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "It's in my dorm. Someone will let you in. I'd get it but I have detention. The Gryffindors are practising at the moment so you won't be alone."  
  
Harry nodded, "Thanks Sirius. I'll give you it back later, or whenever you come and find me."  
  
"S'all right." Sirius said, but Harry was already hurtling down the corridor to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Weird..." muttered Sirius, before he carried on walking.  
  
~*~  
  
At the portrait hole, Harry was having a slight problem with getting the Fat Lady to believe he wasn't James, was a Professor and that he really didn't know the password.  
  
"I am not James Potter. I am Harry... Miller. I am a Professor. I teach Defence, and pretty damn well if I say so myself. I need to get in. Please!!" Whined Harry  
  
"Er... Sir?" Harry jumped. Behind him was Lily and Arabella, and they had apparently heard his conversation as well.  
  
"Oh... hi Lily, Arabella. Could you let me in? Sirius said I could borrow his broom and I need to go and get it." Harry explained.  
  
Lily nodded, "OK, erm Phoenix feather." The portrait hole opened, and Harry held out his hand.  
  
"Ladies first." Lily and Arabella giggled, and walked through, both taking Harry's hand. Harry scrambled through and started to the dorm, before turning and yelling, "Thanks!!" They giggled again and Harry rolled his eyes before taking the steps two at a time, and collecting Sirius' Shooting Star 200 from the extremely messy dorm room.  
  
Feeling slightly calmer once he had a broom in his hand, Harry walked out of the dorm and jumped down the stairs two at a time before stumbling slightly.  
  
"Sir?" Lily called, "You OK?"  
  
Harry looked up, "Oh yeah fine, I haven't flown for months and I'm in a funny mood ignore me. See you in class!" And with that Harry ran out the Common Room, leaving many confused teenagers in his wake.  
  
Once on the pitch, Harry hurriedly mounted his broom, and began to do laps. God he loved flying, it was a feeling of total and utter freedom. Going around a second time, Harry noticed the presence of other people on the pitch. Ah that's right, Sirius had said the Gryffindor team was going to be practising, and apparently they had just arrived. And all they were doing was staring at the speed that Harry was making the broom do.  
  
'Oh bugger' thought Harry, 'They saw me, I think I'll go and say hello, and to you know ignore me... yep that should work'. Harry sighed and went into a dive, which resulted in him pulling the broom horizontal about a meter above the floor and a about a meter away from James' feet. Harry smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I'm just flying, OK? I borrowed Sirius' broom, ignore me, don't let me interrupt your practise thingy." Harry explained, and waited for an answer.  
  
"Where the hell did you learn to fly like that Sir? Your excellent!" James exclaimed.  
  
Harry grinned, "Oh at school, I was a Seeker!"  
  
"I'm a Chaser and Captain!" James said proudly.  
  
"Umm... do you need any help with practise, I'm bored of flying on my own." Harry said quickly.  
  
"Sure, we were gonna play a game, we haven't got a reserve Seeker, and only one reserve Beater, so we'll play with one Beater, two Chasers a Keeper and a Seeker." James decided.  
  
"Rightio!" Harry said happily and noticed the team looking at him strangely, "Sorry, I'm in a funny mood, and sarcasm is my only outlet. And Quidditch, but we don't seem to be doing much of that." Harry said looking at James, who blushed and began to set the players into teams.  
  
Harry looked at his team mates, Alexander Wood, a 6th Year and father of Oliver Wood was his teams Keeper, the Chasers were Bridget Prince, Andromeda Black and Mark Thomas, and his Beater was Hugh Sloper. Not bad, thought Harry, Alexander Wood should be good, if Oliver was anything to go by, and all the others looked pretty good too.  
  
Harry raised his broom in the air and James blew a whistle that signified the start of the match. Pretty quickly Harry could tell that his father was an excellent Chaser as he managed to get many goals past Wood. There had been no sign of the Snitch yet, and Harry saw that the other Seeker was not making to effort to look for it, and was simply shadowing Harry, 'Huh' he thought, 'Well I can at least make it difficult'. Harry began a difficult selection of moves, involving loop the loops and dives. Harry saw that the Seeker was slowing down, so Harry decided to do a finishing more to get him off his tail. Harry rose high into the air and moved his broom horizontal and began to speed towards the ground, flat against his broom. A foot before the floor Harry pulled out of the move and stuck out his hand. Looking up, Harry stuck out his arm, the Golden Snitch's golden wings grazing against his skin. The entire team was still in the air, looking at his, and Harry grinned, "Have I got something in my teeth?"  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, the Great Hall was a buzz with Harry's performance on the Quidditch Field. Apparently the entire team had given a blow by blow account of Harry's performance, and everyone was eager to see him in action.  
  
When Harry entered the Hall fell silent, "Woah déjà vu." Harry muttered before making his way up to the Head Table where he sat next to Professor Dawson, the Potions professor, who smiled cryptically at him.  
  
"What?" he sighed.  
  
"Everyone is very impressed at your Quidditch skills." She said happily.  
  
"So?" Harry asked, as he began to gather his breakfast.  
  
"James seems to think you are England material." She said in a matter-of- fact voice.  
  
"I was offered, but I turned it down I wanted to be an Auror." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Really?" Dawson asked, apparently not believing this young man.  
  
"Uh huh. I'm pretty good apparently." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"And so modest too." Dawson added.  
  
"Of course." Harry smiled, before the Owl Post came in. An owl swooped down on Harry. Harry never got post in this time, he didn't know anyone. Frowning he opened it.  
  
Harry,  
  
I am writing to tell you that I have decided you may be getting lonely in the past with noone you know, so I will be sending each of your friends back for a few weeks to see you. Well that's what I think anyway, all I remember is a selection of helpers coming to visit you. Just tell me they are there to help with DADA, I won't object.  
  
I hope you are having a good time, and warn you not to reveal yourself to anyone... except maybe me.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Frowning, Harry turned the letter over. Was this for real? And if it was, who would it be? Ron? 'Mione? Ginny? Remus? Draco? Malfoy had become a spy for the Order when they were in 6th Year, and he and Harry had put beside their differences and become friends of a sort, much to the disgust of Ron.  
  
Then suddenly the doors burst open, and a loud voice was heard, "Harry? Where are you I've missed you, you haven't been writing. Where are you?" Bugger. Draco, as well as his ego, sarcasm and wit. Fantastic. Groaning Harry got up, and walked down from his table.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? Why isn't it Mione, or Ron, or Ginny or..." Harry hissed quietly.  
  
"You know Harry, if you talk to me like that everyone will get the impression you don't like me." Draco said and flounced up to the Head Table and stood in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"I don't!" Harry muttered.  
  
"I heard that." Draco said, not turning around. He stuck out his hand and introduced himself as Harry sat back down in his seat.  
  
"Draco White, Quidditch extroadinaire, Ex-Auror, Harry's bestest friend." Draco said. The entire hall was still watching him, but turned their attention to Harry as he slammed his head against the table.  
  
"Harry, aren't you happy to see me?" Draco said, wiping away an imaginary tear. Harry stood up.  
  
"Not particularly no. Outside, I need to talk to you. Sorry for the interruption." Harry growled and walked around the front of the table and out the Hall. Sighing Draco followed him.  
  
'Hmmm...' thought Dumbledore, 'Interesting...'  
  
A/N It is very obvious I was in a weird mood when I wrote this but... * shrugs * Thank you to any one who reviewed, and its not gonna be lily/Harry eugh incest!! Please Review!! 


	5. Professor White

Chapter 5: Professor White  
  
"What exactly are you doing here?" Harry hissed as Draco sauntered out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Now, Harry, talking like that it would seem you are unhappy to see me." Draco drawled.  
  
"Well, it's not that," Harry began, "Just I'm confused, why is anyone coming? I'm OK."  
  
"Oh we thought you might be lonely, and you might miss us. How silly of us." Draco said harshly.  
  
"I have missed you lot, but it's a shock." Harry said quietly.  
  
"I know. So is my Dad here?" Draco said, bringing up a totally irrelevant line of conversation.  
  
Harry nodded, "Umm. He's a prat. He talks through my lessons sometimes."  
  
"Ahh, a Malfoy hating a Potter, who would of thought it?" Draco said thoughtfully.  
  
Harry looked at him sceptically, "Uh huh. We have them next lesson, so you have the joy of helping me teach 7th Year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Fun huh?"  
  
Draco nodded, "What are you teaching them at the moment?"  
  
"I was going to start Duelling. You can be my assistant!!" Harry said brightly.  
  
"Fantastic, duelling with the guy who killed Voldemort, what more could I ask for?"  
  
~*~  
  
Harry stood in front of his class, they were all looking at Draco who was sitting on Harry's desk poking him in the arm with his wand (A/N I'm so annoying I do that to my friends, just sit there and poke them. It soooo annoys them. He he.) Harry cleared his throat and Draco slowly looked up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you finished?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Good," Harry said and he turned to the class, pulling Draco to his feet as he did, "This is Draco White. You can call him anything really, as long as it's not in my hearing range - "  
  
"Nu uh. They can call me Professor White." Draco chuckled.  
  
"OK. Professor White, Sir whatever. Well today were starting Duelling. Me and him are going to duel - "  
  
"And I'll win."  
  
"No you won't," Harry said, not taking his eyes off the class, "We've duelled countless times and every time you end up on your ass - "  
  
"Nah, last time, I was out for a week remember?"  
  
"Yes. You should of ducked, shouldn't you?" Harry said in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"Yep. Or just refuse to duel you again." Draco said slowly.  
  
"No. Get up everyone, push the tables to the sides and sit on them, and watch." Harry said, and immediately the class flew to their orders.  
  
"Got 'em well trained Har." Draco said approvingly.  
  
"Thanks Drake." Harry said teasingly, as he walked to the other end of the classroom.  
  
"Oooh I'll get you for that you slimy - "  
  
"Please, ever Death Eaters bow Draco." Harry said as he saw Draco raise his wand.  
  
"They do? Never did to me." Draco said, lowering his wand.  
  
"Oh that's cos you're a rude git. Now we bow." Harry said, looking around at his class. They were giving their Professors some very weird looks, as if they were crazy, and truthfully they were.  
  
Harry and Draco bowed slightly and immediately began casting curses at each other. A tickling charm was thrown by Draco at Harry, who immediately yelled, "Protego," and a shield surrounded him. The spell bounced off him and rebounded, hitting the wall.  
  
"Furnuculus!" yelled Harry, aiming his wand at Draco. He ducked, and saw Harry slightly distracted, "Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew out of his hand and into Draco's. He bowed and turned to the class not noticing Harry hold out his hand and bellow, "Accio wand!" His wand came flying back to him, and Draco turned to Harry, "Ahhh, wandless that's unfair!!"  
  
"So?" Harry said, before throwing a Body Bind Curse at Draco. He fell to the floor, but wriggled out of it, "Hey," Harry began, "How you do that? Takes me at least a minute."  
  
"I'm just good I guess." Draco said smugly. Harry rolled his eyes, and they carried on circling each other. "Serpensortia!!" yelled Draco.  
  
"Please," Harry said, "That is low. Do you remember Second Year? It was hell, I'm not doing it!!"  
  
"Tough luck you lose then!!" Draco said triumphantly.  
  
"Hell no!" Harry said, as he dodged the black snake that had erupted out of the end of Draco's wand at his last spell, "Expelliarmus!!" Draco's wand flew out of his hand and Harry defiantly caught it, and stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"Oh that's mature." Draco sulked.  
  
"Oh shut up. Well that was a duel, not a fair one, but it was we used each other's weaknesses to our advantage. He knows I don't do snakes, and he hates it when I do wandless and he has slow reflexes." Harry said, turning to the class. They all looked slightly scared.  
  
"I didn't do.... You know, what's wrong with them?" Harry hissed, not literally, at Draco.  
  
"I'm not sure," Draco said suspiciously. He walked in front of the line of students, and stopped at a particularly pathetic looking one. Peter Pettigrew, "You, why are you scared?"  
  
"Sheesh, don't frighten em any more. James, what's wrong with you?" Harry asked, turning to his father, knowing he would get a answer out of him.  
  
"I don't think we've seen fighting like that before Sir. It was really powerful, a bit scary. You remind me of Dumbledore in a bad mood." James said quietly.  
  
Harry cursed, as Draco let out a squawk, "Ha ha, I told you you were like him. You owe me 10 Galleons my friend!!"  
  
"Stupid crappy bet." Harry muttered, pulling a few coins out of his pocket, "There you go, you poor boy."  
  
"Hey, 10 Galleons is 10 Galleons my friend." Draco said pocketing the money.  
  
"Hmmm," Harry snorted, "Look, every one I'm sorry we scared you, but we had a lot of practise at duels, and they usually have a lot worse curses than that - "  
  
"You remember the time you cursed me so I had a - "  
  
"Any way," Harry flushed, "Get into partners, and we'll begin the Disarming curse. When this is done really forcefully you can blow someone off their feet, but it only happened once to me, and you - " Harry turned to Draco "- Know better than to call 'Mione names."  
  
"Stupid 'Mione married Ron!! What was I supposed to do? Let it pass without making fun her at all? Hell no." Draco said gleefully.  
  
"Uh huh, well partners people!" Harry said and started herding people into couples. Once he had completed it, he faced the class.  
  
"Right people, the words are Expelliarmus, and you do this - " Harry swished his wand - "With your wand. Practise, it can be quite hard to start with."  
  
"Only if your totally - "  
  
"Shut up. Or I'll hex you." Harry said, as he corrected Arabella, Lily's friends wand movement.  
  
"Yes Sir!!" Draco said, saluting Harry.  
  
"Good, now help, you're not just here to take the piss, I mean the mick out of them. Help." Harry said as he walked onto the next pair, Lucius and Snape.  
  
"Show me." Harry commanded, and Lucius raised his wand, "Expelliarmus!" Nothing happened. Harry could hear Draco snickering in the corner, and he turned, "Colorius Magenta." His hair turned red. And so did his face.  
  
"Harry you silly git, turn it back!!" He whined. Harry looked thoughtful, "No." And he turned to Lucius and reluctantly showed him the correct wand movement again.  
  
~*~  
  
At the end of the lesson, after Harry had uncursed Draco, he was approached by the Marauders.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Harry said as he saw them lurking behind.  
  
"Erm...." James began.  
  
"Well..." Sirius said.  
  
"What they are trying to say is will you give us extra lessons?" Remus snapped. Harry did a quick calculation in his head. Full moon tomorrow, hence the bad mood.  
  
"Erm, if you want." Harry said eagerly.  
  
"You mean I have to do more lessons with Gryffindors? Great," muttered Draco, loud enough for everyone to hear him, "Did I say that out loud? My bad."  
  
"Thanks Sir." James said, twisting the edge of his robes.  
  
"Anything else?" Harry prompted.  
  
"Er, when shall we come?" Sirius said.  
  
"Oh tonight?" Harry said brightly.  
  
"Can't," James said promptly, "Quidditch, you coming Sir?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Ok how about, three days? I know you can't do tomorrow - " Harry glanced at Remus " - So Thursday?"  
  
They all nodded, "See you lot tonight." Harry said and they fled the classroom.  
  
"Strange..." muttered Harry.  
  
~*~ "I'm not sure about him." Remus said as they left the classroom.  
  
"He's really powerful. He knows it as well. So's the new one." James said thoughtfully.  
  
"They're all right!! So what if he's a good dueller? You need to be." Sirius said disbelievingly.  
  
"Umm, but they're quite scary." Peter said timidly.  
  
"So what?" Sirius said loudly.  
  
"Well, we need to find out more. We need to know if they're Death Eaters." James said determindly.  
  
"They aren't but, we can get proof. We'll - "He wiggled his eyebrows " - become spies!"  
  
James snorted, "Good idea!! Operation Death Eaters is now in action. We need a list of weird stuff, and then we can fit it together."  
  
Remus nodded, "That could work. Let's start at lunch then?"  
  
They all nodded, and began to recall all they could about the new Professors... especially Harry Miller.  
  
A/N I Know it is short but... I wantred to get something out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed there were loads of you!! Please review again!! 


	6. Spying

Chapter 6: Spying  
  
"So what do we know already?" Remus asked later that night as the four boys crowded onto one bed in their dorm room. Remus - being the only one that could write neat enough for any one else to read it - had a quill and parchment, poised to note down all they knew about Harry Miller.  
  
"Well..." began James and he went to recall all he knew.  
  
Name - Harry Miller Age - 19 Parents were killed. Been in loads of duels. - and some with Death Eaters Single Doesn't mind werewolves Fought off Imperious at 14 Very bright light so he's powerful. Was a Seeker - in James' scrawl next to it - a bloody excellent flyer it's freaky. Friends with Draco White Can do Wandless Magic Doesn't like snakes. Wicked dueller Draco White used to be an Auror. Friends called 'Mione and Ron?  
  
"Well that's it," Remus said and he flung his quill down, splattering a little ink on Peter's bed clothes.  
  
"Not bad, not bad," James said as he read through it again, "Moony keep it in your pocket, so we can write new stuff down when we find it."  
  
"Right, K." Remus said and he rolled the scroll up and placed it next to his bed, "Well right people, need a good night's sleep before a day of spying, so goodnight." And with that he drew his curtains, fell against his bed, and listened as his friends did exactly the same.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry?" came a drawling voice out of Harry's bathroom. Irritated, as he was marking work, Harry looked up and yelled, "What?"  
  
"I am bored, would you like to go flying?" Draco said, and he walked into the front room they shared.  
  
"Erm..." Harry said and gestured at his pile of work.  
  
"Oh come on, there is nothing to do here. All the people are dull, and well, I'm hungry, the food's different." Draco moaned dramatically.  
  
"Fine, we can go to the kitchens, and then I can do some marking, deal?" Harry said, it was true the food was different in this time, and not in a good way.  
  
"OK," Draco drawled resignedly, "I've only got a week here you know."  
  
"I know," Harry sighed, "You've been here a week already though, and you knew you were only staying for two."  
  
"Yes, I know. Do you want to know who's coming next?" Draco teased.  
  
"Yeah, who is it?" Harry asked excitably.  
  
"Well - "  
  
"Oh come on tell me," Harry said, as Draco didn't continue.  
  
"Nah, shall we go to the kitchens now?"  
  
~*~  
  
An invisible hand tickled the pear on the portrait in front of the entrance to the Hogwarts kitchens, and the portrait swung around and revealed a small tunnel to their destination. Two invisible figures walked into the tunnel, and swung off their Invisibility cloak.  
  
"Shit, James, you need a bigger cloak, it's shrunk!" Sirius moaned, as he rubbed his aching back.  
  
"It's not my fault you're an overgrown prat is it?" James snapped.  
  
"Hey, hey at least I ent a short bugger like you," Sirius teased.  
  
"Short? I'm 6ft 1", you're a fricking giant, 6ft 6", no wonder you can't fit under my poor cloak." James argued.  
  
"Sssh, there's voices in there," Sirius hushed, and he crept to the arch way that led to the kitchens.  
  
"Well, who is it?" James hissed.  
  
"Harry and that White bloke." Sirius hissed back.  
  
"Well, let's go, we might be able to ask them some stuff about themselves," James suggested.  
  
"Right let's go," Sirius said and he and James walked into the light.  
  
The two boys walked into the kitchen, and immediately were seen by the two Professors, Harry jumping up as if he had just been caught by a Professor himself, and Draco merely turning his head to the noise. Harry grinned when he saw who it was and sat down again.  
  
"Hey, thought you were Dumbledore, he was around before." Harry smirked and he took a bite of an éclair.  
  
"What's wrong with Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, as they sat opposite the Professors.  
  
"For some strange reason," Draco began, "He doesn't trust us. We were just speculating why."  
  
Sirius snorted, "Well that is obvious. No one knows anything about you two. Only your names..." Which made Harry and Draco both snort under their hands.  
  
"What?" James asked suspiciously.  
  
"They aren't our real - " Draco was cut off by Harry, who hit him upside the head.  
  
"Shut up." Harry hissed.  
  
Not their real names.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked slowly.  
  
"Nothing. He's just being a git." Harry replied smoothly.  
  
"Yes," Draco said resignedly, "A git."  
  
"Right," muttered James, making a mental note to talk to Sirius later about that, "You see no one knows you. At all."  
  
"A word of advice," said Draco, "Dear Harry here has more secrets than a Secret Keeper. I don't think anyone knows the real Harry do they? Not Ron, Hermione or Dumbledore."  
  
Harry sighed, "Shut up. I keep my self to myself, and him to him. It's how it is boys, nothing you can do. But I promise, we're on this side of the war. I know that's what you suspect, you need to argue quieter, especially in hallways."  
  
Sirius and James had the grace to blush, "Sorry Sir," began James, "But you know why we're well not suspicious, but curious."  
  
"I do," sighed Harry, feeling a lot older than his 19 years, "And you have every right to question us, even if you are wrong," Harry added.  
  
"Hear hear," said Draco, "You got any questions now? We will try and answer, right Har?"  
  
"Don't call me that, and yes, if it'll ease your suspicions. I hate people thinking I'm evil," Harry shiuddered.  
  
"What do you mean by that? You said something like that before?" Sirius asked, and James nodded. Draco just looked at Harry, wanting to know how he was going to get out of this.  
  
"Well," began Harry, "When I was - erm 12 a lot of people thought I was a Dark Wizard, as I had a talent that only Dark Wizards had."  
  
Has a Dark Wizard trait.  
  
"You know Harry," drawled Draco, "That doesn't help, it just makes you sound worse."  
  
"Yeah, but it's how you use that gift, that determines if it's dark or not. It's choices that leads someone to the Dark, you know that better than anyone Drake. If I'd used it to kill someone it would be different, but I didn't it saved someone's life, and probably more, as you know it was getting worse." Harry said pleadingly.  
  
18. Used said trait to save a life.  
  
"Shit, you sound like Dumbledore," muttered James. This made Draco grin, and Harry to sigh.  
  
"Don't say a thing," Harry said as Draco opened his mouth, "Any more questions?"  
  
"Erm, well yeah loads," Sirius said, "What about when you were a kid?"  
  
"Well, I was a year old when my parents were killed by Voldemort. I was given to my Muggle relatives. They were horrible, I lived in a cupboard until I was 10, when I got my letter, and found out I was a wizard. They decided to hide that little fact from me, you see. I was 'rescued' on my birthday, July 31st, by the Gamekeeper, and taken to my school. Erm, what else is there?" Harry asked.  
  
Born on July 31st.  
  
Lived with Muggles.  
  
Didn't know he was a wizard until he was 10.  
  
Lived in a cupboard.  
  
"I dunno, who are your friends at home? Where is home?" James asked.  
  
"Well I don't really have a home, but I do have a flat in London," Harry said, "My best friends are Ron and Hermione - "  
  
"Did I tell you she was pregnant?" Draco interrupted.  
  
"No, you silly git, how far is she? What is it?" Can she still come?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
"She's three months, its twins, and no." Draco said.  
  
"I - well, you should of told me when you came you arse. What's Ron like?"  
  
"He fainted." Draco said.  
  
Harry snorted, "Oh Christ, I wish I was there. Ron and Hermione were my first friends really. I wasn't allowed friends at the Muggles," Harry explained for James and Sirius.  
  
"Why don't you visit them?" suggested Sirius.  
  
Harry and Draco exchanged looks, Harry not having a plausible answer for that, "Erm, it's difficult. I haven't the time really, and it would be very difficult in general."  
  
Draco noticed Harry's increased discomfort in the situation, and said, "Harry, do you think we should get back to grading those homeworks?"  
  
"You're going to help?" Harry asked, astounded.  
  
"I may as well, I have nothing else to do," He stood up, "Lead the way."  
  
Harry stood up, and began to walk to the portrait hole, "Boy's you should be getting back to Gryffindor Tower now." And he walked out the kitchen and began to walk back. Draco stayed behind.  
  
"Boy's I know Harry is very - weird, in ways, but I guarantee you he is on the side of the light. You will not find anyone more against that bastard than Harry. His parents, godfather, and friends have died at the hand of him. Believe me." Draco pleaded.  
  
James and Sirius nodded uncertainly, "OK Sir."  
  
"Look, he is, I can tell you don't believe us, but trust us. Look don't tell anyone at all but, he brought me from the Dark. I was close to having the Mark, but Harry stopped me, I switched sides." Draco said quietly.  
  
"What made you change your mind?" Sirius asked quietly.  
  
"Well I was 16, younger than you. I was taken to a Death Eater meeting by my father, and I was disgusted. I was brought up as a son of a Death Eater, and honestly I believed all that crap for a while. But then, I went along, and I realised, that they were all pathetic, pig headed, bastards who have no life. I didn't want to bow to anyone. Plus the girl I fancied at the time was a Half blood, and I would never have been allowed to date her. She was amazing, Muggleborns are too. Coming from no knowledge, to a new world." Draco said wistfully.  
  
"What happened to her?" James asked quietly.  
  
"My father killed her, another tragedy of the war. That was a definite thing that made me switch. Someone I loved was killed for no reason, and I was going to be a part of it. I couldn't have done it. Would of Avada Kedarvad my self eventually I reckon." Draco said quietly.  
  
James and Sirius nodded, unsure of what to say, "Sir - "  
  
"Yes?" Draco said slowly.  
  
"Thank you. We haven't a reason to doubt you. Sorry we pressured you." James said apologetically.  
  
"You had reason, you need to be vigilant. OK you were wrong, but I'm afraid that's a view point you need at the moment." Draco answered.  
  
"We, should - go Sir. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone." Sirius said, and he and James walked sombrely away. Once completely out of view, Harry stepped form beneath his cloak, and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Draco. I appreciate it. Would hate it if my father hated me." Harry said.  
  
"That's OK. I knew you would still be out here." Draco said playfully.  
  
"You know me too well. So should we be going t mark certain homework papers now?" Harry asked.  
  
"I suppose." Draco sighed, and he and Harry walked away, not noticing the figure in the painting opposite the kitchen portrait, disappear completely from its painting, and walk, wide eyed behind the frame.  
  
A/N Wow. That's quite a serious chapter for me. Very unlike me ent it? Ah well. Please review, and thanks to people who already have!! 


	7. Necessary Coversations

Chapter 7: Necessary Conversations  
  
That morning at breakfast, Harry and Draco rushed in late and sat at the only seats left, at the left of Dumbledore. He had a funny expression on his face, it was a mixture between resentment, confusion and fear. And this scared Harry.  
  
"Harry, Draco, please may I have a word with you in my office?" Dumbledore said icily as Harry and Draco made to sit down.  
  
"Er, sure Professor," Harry said calmly, but inside, his heart was beating fast and his mouth was dry.  
  
At the same time Draco blurted out, "I didn't do it."  
  
"Shush you silly git. We haven't done anything." Harry hissed and scowled, and he pulled Draco from the table and made to follow Dumbledore up to the office.  
  
"Oh right. We're innocent!" He whispered fiercely.  
  
"What ever," Harry said and they walked in silence to Dumbledores office. Once they got there, Dumbledore sat down in his high backed chair impressively and looked calculatingly at the two men who were squabbling over chairs. They finally sat down. He took a second to look over their expressions. Draco... the boy, on the outside looked calm and collected, the perfect epitome of elegance, but his eyes were stormy grey, and sensed trouble, and reflected it. Harry ... once again on the outside he looked calm, but where as Draco looked elegant, Harry looked moody. He had no expression at all on his face, his strong chin and lips forming hard lines, and his eyes... they were blank. He was an expert at hiding his emotions. This much he knew.  
  
"Mr Miller, Mr White, have you ever heard the expression, 'The walls have ears?" Dumbledore said innocently.  
  
"Er..." said Harry.  
  
"Eloquent as ever Harry," Draco drawled.  
  
"Oh shut up. Why Sir?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"I heard a very interesting idea from one of the portraits near the kitchens gentlemen. Any idea what about?"  
  
Harry and Draco exchanged horrified looks, 'Shit he knew?' Harry thought.  
  
"You are from the future?" He asked sharply.  
  
Harry bowed his head, "Yes Sir, I - we would of told you, but we were told not to, right?"  
  
Draco nodded, "We're sorry Sir."  
  
"I can't have you in my school, I don't know who you are, either answer my questions willingly or I will be forced to give you Veritaserum. Your choice."  
  
"Erm..." said Harry.  
  
"We won't. We can't. We aren't allowed." Draco said stubbornly.  
  
"I am afraid, I will insist on the potion." Dumbledore said sternly, "I know I cannot trust you to tell me the truth now."  
  
"But..." Harry protested.  
  
"That's against our human rights or something!" Draco said loudly.  
  
"Gentlemen, we are at war. If you do not agree, I will be forced to hand you over to the Ministry and they will try you in front of the War Council." Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
"That's total crap!" Draco protested.  
  
"Fine, we'll take it." Harry said weakly.  
  
"Harry, where's your god damned Gryffindor courage! We could bloody well use it right now! Traitor!!" Draco said dramatically.  
  
"We've got your bloody Slytherin arrogance working for us at the moment, so you can't bloody talk." Harry hissed.  
  
"Oooh shut up Potter!" Draco said then his hand flew to his mouth as he realised what he had said, and in front of whom.  
  
As Harry hit Draco round the back of the head and started whispering furiously at him under his breath, Dumbledore opened his top draw and pulled out a tiny vial of clear liquid. As soon as it was placed on the table Harry and Draco shut up.  
  
"Three drops Gentlemen." Dumbledore said and he walked around the side of the desk and gave them each the correct dosage. Immediately their eyes became slightly misty and vacant expressions came over them.  
  
'Huh' thought Draco, 'Harry looks the same under Veritaserum as he does when he's not.'  
  
"What are your names?"  
  
"Harry James Potter."  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"How is that possible?" Dumbledore asked sharply.  
  
A funny look formed on Harry's face, "Sir, we can't answer that."  
  
"What is your relation to James Potter? And Lucius Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"He's my father." Harry and Draco said in unison.  
  
Dumbledore looked up, "How far from the future are you?"  
  
"Nineteen years." Harry answered.  
  
"Are you Dark Wizards, do you support Voldemort?"  
  
"Well," Draco began, "I am a Dark Wizard per say, but I turned against Voldemort. I didn't want to be a Death Eater. I was near to getting the Dark Mark, but Harry saved me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He found out about the Death Eater meeting that was coming, and that I was to be initiated, and being the Gryffindor he is, he confronted me. He demanded to know if it was what I really wanted. It wasn't, and I told him. My father killed my girlfriend. I couldn't be one of them. He took me to, er you, and I turned against my father and joined the Order."  
  
"You are in the Order?"  
  
"Yes, we both are." Draco answered.  
  
"What do you swear on?"  
  
"My girlfriends grave." Draco said firmly.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miller? What about you?"  
  
"Me, that's a very complicated story. I am probably a Dark Wizard. I use Unforgivables, I tortured someone, I am a Parselmouth, but I am against Voldemort. I am in the Order as well."  
  
"Who did you torture? What did you swear on?"  
  
"My mothers sacrifice," Harry said softly, then in a harsher voice he said," I tortured Tom Riddle."  
  
"That's Voldemort..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is he still around in your time then?"  
  
"Not anymore," Harry smirked, "He disappeared for 14 years, but he came back. He is dead now."  
  
"How did he go? The first time."  
  
"A back fired Killing Curse." Harry said, and he began to fidget in his seat.  
  
"How was it back fired?"  
  
"See this scar?" Harry asked. He flipped his fringe out of his eyes and displayed the scar. It was lightning bolt shaped still, but now it was healed, a normal scar. It was raised and mangled, and a whitish pink colour, contrasting against his deeply tanned skin, "Maybe you can guess. It was me."  
  
"You..." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
The Veritaserum was wearing off now, " Yeah, it was me. I'm the Boy-Who- Lived, the worlds saviour, facing Voldemort, the almighty ass too many times to count, and each time coming away unscathed. Then, at 19, he finally kills the bastard. I came here for a rest, it has barely been a year since I killed him, I came to meet my parents."  
  
"Harry, talking in third person makes you sound mad. And you shouldn't bottle up your anger like that." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Meet your parents?"  
  
"I'm an orphan, they died when I was a year old. They died in the attack on Godrics Hollow, the Killing Curse." Harry said calmly now.  
  
"Who is your mother?" Dumbledore asked. He had an idea, but he was very curious to the 100% answer of this. It must have been two powerful wizards to produce this man.  
  
"Er... you know you will be placed under a mild memory charm when we leave, anything you hear, write ..."  
  
"And put in a Pensieve will be useless, I know." Dumbledore finished.  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
Dumbledores eyes gained their twinkle again, "Ah Miss Evans you say? Yes I can see her in you, apart from the obvious relation to James. You have her cheekbones, and her nose and of course her eyes. Yes it is an unusual pairing, but there is a fine line between love and hate."  
  
"Yeah, it's a bit weird, really, they hate each other, I don't see how they'll marry and have me in a couple of years time." Harry said. His parents were very young when they had him. They had married at 18, a year out of school, and James had trained to be an Auror, whereas Lily worked in the Experimental Charms department at the Ministry of Magic. The pair had had Harry when they were 19 years old. He'd been told by Remus that Harry was a complete surprise and unplanned, and jokily, Harry thought of this as being a nicer was of saying a mistake. James and Lily had died at only 20 years old.  
  
"How did he die the second time?" Dumbledore asked seriously.  
  
"The Soul Destroying Curse. Endio Soulius Lifindo. It was necessary. The Killing Curse wouldn't of worked. His spirit would have been alive like last time, and it is possible he could have been resurrected again." Harry said matter of factly.  
  
"Harry, Draco, I am sorry to of doubted you," Dumbledore said sombrely, "But in these times..." Dumbledore tailed off and looked at the two men intently.  
  
"We understand. You must be in total control, you need to know who anyone suspicious is, where they're from, and their intentions. You're in a war, it is necessary." Harry said quietly.  
  
"You talk very wisely but you are so young." Dumbledore mused.  
  
"Yeah," Draco said, getting bored of listening to Dumbledore and Harry talk, "He's always behaved older than he is."  
  
"Age is not a measure of wisdom, that is experience." Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes. He knew Harry was only being cryptic because of what he had just said. He could tell by the tone he spoke in and the sparkle in his eye.  
  
"I agree. Now, I believe you have classes to be teaching?" Dumbledore suggested subtlely.  
  
"Oh, right yeah," Harry said, taking the hint for what it was and he stood up, and was quickly followed by Draco. "Thank you Sir."  
  
Draco echoed his sentiments, and they made for the door.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and watched as the two young men, already arguing about something, left the room, and he leant back into his chair.  
  
'The future,' he thought, 'Of all the things to ponder...' TBC ... Ta da!! Well whad'ya think? Please tell me in a review!! Cheers!! 


	8. An Evil Red Head

Chapter 8: An Evil Red Head  
  
"Could we talk to you Sir?" James asked at the end of Defence class, as the rest of the class slowly filtered out of the room, weary from a hard lesson, practising curses and counter curses.  
  
Harry nodded, "Sure, er, who is we James?"  
  
"Me and Sirius and Remus." James said, indicating himself and his friends.  
  
Harry nodded again, "Yeah sure, what d'ya need?"  
  
"We... we... Moony wanted to ask you something." James said and pushed Remus to the front, directly in front of their Professor.  
  
Remus shot his friends withering gazes and turned to Harry, "We were just wondering whether you and Professor White had decided when to help us with Defence."  
  
Harry looked confused for a moment before comprehension dawned, "Oh yeah, I'm really sorry I forgot. We can start tonight if you like. But Draco won't be there, he's gone home at lunch."  
  
"How come?" piped up Sirius from behind Remus.  
  
"He actually has a job, surprise surprise, he just took a couple of weeks off to join me here." Harry answered. The idea of 'the great Draco Malfoy' being humble and actually having a job was just too much for Harry sometimes. Harry always expected him to be like his father, just being a rich, boring prat who paid people to do stuff for him. But Draco had a proud streak that Lucius just didn't seem to possess.  
  
"Oh right," Remus said, "Well yeah, tonight, cheers."  
  
Harry nodded, "6 p.m. gentlemen, don't be late. Here's a pass for your next class. I believe you have Potions?"  
  
"Oh yeah," James said, "We better go. Seeya Sir. And thanks."  
  
Harry watched as the three friends walked out of the room quickly and walked down to the dungeons.  
  
Draco had gone just an hour ago. He'd used the Time Turner to go back, giving Harry a quick hug and a promise that he would see him soon and left. Without telling him who was coming next. He had a fleeting idea, as when Draco had left he laughed quite evilly, and shot Harry a few sympathetic gazes, and that only really meant one person that could be visiting him.  
  
So Harry was waiting for his next visitor, not knowing exactly who it was or when they were coming. He was quite excited if he admitted the truth to himself, he liked having his friends back here with him, they always managed to make things a lot more interesting.  
  
Later that day at dinner time, there was still no sign of anyone coming, and he guessed that they would be coming the next day, and that he was going to have to have a lesson with the Marauders on his lonesome. That was until the doors of the Great Hall flew open and Harry began to wonder if all his guests were going to make a big entrance like Draco.  
  
He stood up warily, as did Dumbledore. Harry shook his head at him and Dumbledore slowly nodded and sat down, watching very shrewdly the interaction between his Defence Professor and the stranger.  
  
The figure continued to stalk elegantly up to the Staff table, and Harry instantly knew who it was. He recognised that walk anywhere. He walked out from behind the table and walked up to the person, whose face could not be seen behind the heavy hood. Harry was very unsure at what his companion was going to do. This person was very melodramatic and funny and would probably do something to embarrass him, courtesy of being around Draco Malfoy for way too long.  
  
There was a distinct, loud sob and Harry was slapped around the face, with a pale elegant hand.  
  
"Harry... how could you? Just leaving me all alone like that. I thought you were special..." she began to cry even harder, and Harry just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey Ginny."  
  
She flung her hood back and grinned, "Hey Harry, what's up?" She looked good, her hair was longer than he remembered, it was very shiny, and a pretty dark red. Her skin was very clear, and her lips were a dark pink with gloss. There was a wicked glint in her eyes, and he face was just twitching with mirth. This was definitely the Ginny Weasley he remembered from the past. She was very ...evil was one way to describe it, and it fitted her very well, and loved humiliating people.  
  
He gave her a pointed look, "So, you must have spoken to Draco then to know to make an entrance like that?"  
  
She nodded, "Can I have a hug then?"  
  
Harry nodded and smiled and swept her into a big hug. She eventually pulled away and grabbed his hand, "Come on Harry, I have soooo much to tell you."  
  
"And it had to involve me being slapped yes?"  
  
Ginny grinned and continued to pull Harry from the Great Hall, before laughing evilly. Harry rolled his eyes and continued to allow him self to pulled out of the hall by an evil laughing red head. The doors slammed dramatically behind them, and loud chatter broke out through the entire hall, from every table, from Slytherin to the Head table, from Gryffindor to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Just who the hell was that girl that had slapped their Professor, then dragged him out the hall, laughing evilly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Gin," Harry asked again as the doors shut behind them, "Was that really necessary?"  
  
"Course it was," she answered as if it was all very plain and simple, and should be to him as well, "I had to make a nice big dramatic entrance. I want to be remembered thank you very much."  
  
"Well they aren't gonna forget a girl slapping their Professor in a hurry are they?" Harry asked rhetorically.  
  
Ginny shook her head happily, "Nope." That was obviously exactly the effect she had been looking to create.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes again, "Let's go to my classroom, I have a extra curricular lesson in a few minutes."  
  
"Ah bless 'lil Professor Potter." Ginny said and pinched his cheeks.  
  
Harry squirmed out of the way and said, "Miller, my name is Miller, don't call me Potter."  
  
"Right oh. Oooh can I have a fake name?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sure. But you have to have Ginny as your name, I said it in the Great Hall." Harry answered, and walked her to his classroom.  
  
"Oh," she said dejectedly, "I suppose. You know I remember someone saying something about a Professor Miller. He was supposed to be a great teacher."  
  
"That's nice," Harry said, not really caring.  
  
"Must be a different teacher ey Harry? Not you?" Ginny winked.  
  
"More than likely," he agreed.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "You know I'm messing. Oh, did Draco tell you Hermione was knocked up?"  
  
"He did mention it. She's a bit young isn't she?" Harry asked. He always figured Hermione to be ver traditional, as in no sex before marriage and not having children out of wed lock.  
  
Ginny shrugged, "OK, well it was an accident, but they seem pleased, so what does it matter?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah I suppose. What else is happening?"  
  
"Not much... er..." There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," Harry yelled, "Now Gin, be good, don't embarrass me please."  
  
Ginny grinned wickedly, "Me Harry? Never."  
  
"Uh huh," Harry said sceptically, "Hey James, Sirius, Remus."  
  
"Evening Sir," Remus said, looking warily at Ginny, who looked quite shocked at seeing Harry's father godfather and their Defence Professor at 17, but she was covering it well.  
  
"Evening," Harry said, and jumped off his desk.  
  
"You OK Sir?" James asked, indicating the red hand mark on his face.  
  
Ginny grinned, "Ahh bless him, he's fine aren't you sweetie?" She gave him a big, loud, wet kiss on the cheek leaving a big red kiss mark on his cheek and whispered, "I think I'll change that. I'm gonna embarrass you."  
  
Harry scowled and rubbed his face of the mark, "I'm fine, no thanks to my lovely friend here."  
  
Ginny began to fan herself, "Ooh, Harry not too many compliments or I'd think you fancied me."  
  
"I'm afraid darling, that you were the one who had a crush on me. For a number of years," Harry flirted back.  
  
"Ah, Harry, it was just seeing you at the train station, geeky glasses, messy hair and baggy clothes, you just took my breath away," she said, batting her eyelashes seductively.  
  
"Er... right. Anyway, where did you want to start? I thought, seen as Ginny was here, you could do some mock duels, and I'll see where you need to improve?" Harry suggested, switching to Professor mode, which Ginny clearly noticed.  
  
"Why Harry, keep up the 'I'm a big important Professor' thing and I might just have to land myself detention?" Ginny said, jumping off the table she was sitting on.  
  
Sirius and James snickered at her, and Harry's bemused expression. So she turned on them.  
  
"Well, well, who do we have here?" she said and began to twirl her hair in her fingers.  
  
"Er... well..." stuttered Sirius.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Ginny dear, stop terrorising the students, you'll scar them for life. That is Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin."  
  
"Ah, right, I'm ... Ginny. Call me Ginny."  
  
"No last name?" Harry teased.  
  
"No," she shook her head, "I kinda like this whole international woman of mystery thing I've got going on here. Please don't ruin it for me."  
  
"All right, if you stop terrorising my students." Harry retorted.  
  
"Fine, for today." She answered, "But can I still terrorise you?"  
  
"I don't think I could stop you if I tried," Harry grinned.  
  
"Ah, so true," Ginny said distantly, "OK, I'll duel...." She pointed her finger along the boys and stopped on Sirius, "You. Come here," she beckoned him forwards.  
  
"Ginny." Harry hissed. She frowned and nodded, "Yes Sir, I'll be good... do I get detention now?"  
  
"Nope, sorry, just... carry on. Remus, James start, Sirius and Ginny go over to the other side of the room, and you can go next OK?" Harry answered.  
  
They all nodded, and the five of them finally got down to some serious Defence work, despite, the very flirty red head who wanted to tease them all at every moment possible.  
  
AN I know Ginny isn't really like this but... I thought it was funny. Thanks for anyone who reviewed and please do so again!! 


	9. Plotting

Chapter 9: Plotting  
  
"Good afternoon," Ginny said sternly to her afternoon class of seventh Year Gryffindors and Slytherins, "I am Professor Ginny, and you will address me as such. Professor Miller in currently unavailable, so I am taking his place," she said.  
  
The class said nothing. This woman was quite intimidating. She was wearing Muggle clothes, as they were generally shorter that Wizarding robes. She wore a skirt that in Harry's opinion looked more like a belt, and a tight black sweater, fish net stockings and stiletto heels. Her hair was pulled back high on her head and was spilling over the top of its ravelled state in red curls. She had a lot of black make up on, and was looking down on the class through the black rimmed glasses perched on the end of her nose. Plus this was the woman who slapped their Professor last night. James, Sirius and Remus were looking at her oddly, as they had seen her last night, very different to how she was now.  
  
"Today we will be looking..." Ginny began but the door opened. The class collectively turned and looked at the door as Harry hurried through, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his wand was stuck behind ear and he looked very tired.  
  
"Ginny, what the hell are you playing at... and what on earth are you wearing?" Harry yelled from the back of the classroom.  
  
Ginny beamed, "Harry, you feeling better?"  
  
"No, I have a very bad hangover, from the three bottles of Firewhiskey I drank last night... how are you... standing?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"You know the Potions Professor," Ginny began, "I just went to the dungeons to see him. He's very nice you know, he is a very good listener..."  
  
"Gin, sweetie, get to the point," Harry said and began to rub his temples.  
  
"Oh, I flirted with him til he gave me a Hangover Potion," she said airily.  
  
Harry nodded wearily and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I see. And what are you wearing?"  
  
"Oh, I transfigured these this morning. I wanted to make a good impression, do you like them?" she asked and twirled around, showing off her new clothes.  
  
Harry nodded and said dryly, "Gorgeous. And why are you attempting to teach my class?" He was almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"Why Harry," she said, "I would have let you teach if you weren't passed out on the floor. I tried very hard to wake you but you know how you are when you've been drinking. You wouldn't have woken up if Voldemort were dancing in front of you naked. So I decided to let you sleep in and teach for you. I even found your notes in your draw look. I'm being... what is it they call it? Ah yes responsible. All for you Harry. You should be very grateful."  
  
Harry nodded, "Thank you so very much."  
  
She beamed, "That's OK. Can I carry on?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The class had watched this exchange with disbelief in their minds. Noone was sure what to make of this woman, and it sounded as if Harry just couldn't be bothered to deal with her at the moment.  
  
"Just sit at the back OK? You can probably do what I'm teaching them, you did it last year..." Harry said.  
  
"Ooh!" she squealed, "Does this mean I get to see Professor Miller in action... do I get detention?"  
  
Harry made his way up to the front and smirked at her, "Yes dear, now sit down before its tomorrow as well."  
  
She nodded and blew a kiss at him. He rolled his eyes and waved his hands towards the back of the class. She saluted and sat down at the back, ignoring the looks the class was giving her.  
  
"Er... sorry about that," he said sheepishly to the class, "OK, today we're doing another type of Duelling called Animated Duelling. This is where while you are duelling you transfigure or charm objects to move and take curses for you. For example you could transfigure a rock into a dog to distract your opponent or ..."  
  
"Harry dear, that sounds rather familiar," Ginny said lightly from the back of the room.  
  
"That's because it is, now you could also..." Harry tried to carry on.  
  
"Was that when you were trying to get past that dragon? Oh no wait... that was Cedric... you used a broom didn't you... you know that was really good Harry... you should work with dragons, I could talk to Charlie if you like..." Ginny said and she trailed off, lost in thought.  
  
"Ginny shut up. You could transfigure anything to a bird or something so that it could fly and take the curse..."  
  
"Harry that's mean. Couldn't you do something a bit nicer for the environment..."  
  
"Ginny..." Harry warned. Did all the people in this world seem determined to undermine him at every possible moment? Draco was as bad... actually Ginny was worse. At least Draco didn't interrupt every 30 seconds though.  
  
"Sorry darling..." she said and waved her hand for him to continue.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and continued, "I knew someone who always charmed rocks into rubber balls so they could direct them at the curse and it would absorb it. Can anyone think of any other examples?"  
  
Several people raised their arms, "Er... Lily?"  
  
"Well," she said, "You could animate statues to jump in front of curses, or even to fight along side you," she suggested thoughtfully.  
  
"Excellent, that is always possible, of course there has to be a statue around to animate first," Harry explained, "Anyone else? Lucius?"  
  
Lucius Malfoy scowled slightly before he drawled, "You could transfigure their hair into snakes. They would be distracted and they would bite them and poison them."  
  
Ginny started to giggle, "That's funny isn't it Harry? Slytherins thinking of snakes... you like snakes don't you Harry... are you a Slytherin..."  
  
"Gin, please ssh. And apologise," Harry ordered sternly.  
  
Ginny pretended to sob and got down on her knees dramatically, "Oh Harry I'm very very sorry, can you forgive me?"  
  
"Get off your knees Gin, it's not becoming. And I meant to Mr Malfoy and the other Slytherins, not me." Harry said in an amused tone of voice.  
  
"But Harry, I thought you liked me on my knees. I recall being here many times before..." Ginny said suggestively and winked at Harry.  
  
The class erupted into giggles and Harry rolled his eyes, "She's having you on. And Ginny sweetie, like I said last night, attempt not to traumatise my students. They're likely to report it and Dumbledore doesn't particularly trust me anyway."  
  
"Aaah," she said and got up off her knees and put her arms around Harry's neck, "Are the big mean nasty teachers picking on my poor ickle Harry- kins?" she cooed.  
  
"Ginny... please sit down I'm begging you. I'm locking you up for my next class." Harry said, the last phrase very quietly.  
  
"Ooh hand cuffs and bondage?" she asked, "Kinky Harry. Are you always this adventurous?"  
  
"Silencio!" Harry said and sent her to the back of his classroom where she sat on a chair and began to drum her fingers silently. He turned to his snickering class, "Not a word. OK, get into partners and begin duelling. I want to see you using Animation and Transfiguration during them. Use the examples I have told you, or if you can think of any others, use them."  
  
Harry walked around the class watching as dogs appeared, transfigured from quills and chocolate frog wrappers from the pockets of their robes. He watched James and Sirius duelling and Sirius transfigure a quill into a Grim. James looked at it wide eyed for a brief second, but it was long enough for Sirius to stun him, and he jumped in the air in triumph.  
  
"Great Sirius, using a creature that scares most people," Harry complimented, "You gonna Enerverate James then?"  
  
Sirius blushed a little bit and nodded. He cast the spell on James and he groggily woke up from his forced slumber. James scowled and held out his hand, which Sirius took and helped him up. He smiled sheepishly at James who rolled his eyes and they started to duel again.  
  
Behind him, someone, he couldn't be sure who, had cast the reversal charm to Harry's silencing spell on Ginny. She was now talking to Lily and her friend Arabella. Ginny and Lily, when Ginny was normally dressed looked very similar. They both had wavy long red hair, although Ginny's was more Ginger to Lily's blood red. They both had bright eyes, and porcelain skin. They were the same height as well, although Ginny was taller at the moment as she had three inch stilettos on.  
  
"So Lily," Ginny began, "You got a boyfriend?"  
  
Lily didn't say anything, but she blushed and Arabella grinned evilly, very reminiscent of Ginny.  
  
"She hasn't got a boyfriend no," Arabella said, "But she fancies the pants of the head boy!"  
  
Ginny smiled widely, "James Potter? Ooh good choice. I think you would be great together. You should ask him out, he wouldn't be expecting it!" Ginny had actually heard that Lily had asked James out in her own time, so if this was the catalyst they needed, good for her!  
  
"You think?" Lily asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Ginny said excitedly, "Oh, you have to do this before I leave! I'll help you get ready and everything... oh my god I think I'm going to hyperventilate..." she said thoughtfully.  
  
Lily laughed and said slowly, "...OK. I will. I'll ask him to Hogsmeade at the weekend. And you have to help me!" She begged to Arabella and Ginny.  
  
Ginny, who had now recovered, nodded along with Arabella, "Do it tonight," she insisted, "Get it over with, you won't be fretting and getting yourself worked up over it."  
  
Lily nodded and said slyly, "So what about you and Harry? Are you together?"  
  
Ginny burst out laughing. Harry frowned and yelled across the room, "Woman, stop distracting them, and get your ass over here if you can walk that far in those shoes."  
  
Ginny giggled again, and turned to Lily, "Believe me, me and Harry aren't together. He's one of my best friends, we just get together, get drunk and do stupid things. We both got piercings at the same time, after we were at The Leaky Cauldron... that hurt..."  
  
"What did you get?" Lily asked, not quite believing that they weren't a couple.  
  
"I got my belly button, and Harry got his nipple pierced. He's already got his eyebrow done, but he won't wear it here, so he's put a charm on it to keep it open. Shit, don't tell anyone, noone knows except me." Ginny said quietly.  
  
Lily and Arabella laughed, "OK. Do you have a boyfriend then?"  
  
Ginny screwed up her face a little, "No. I just broke up with this guy called Seamus. But I think when I go home I'm gonna ask out Neville, this bloke I know... but I dunno."  
  
Lily smiled, "OK, I think sir is going to spontaneously combust now... so you should go... wish me luck!!"  
  
"Good luck Lil', and don't worry. There's no way he'll say no!" Ginny said, and walked over to the scowling Harry and immediately began to banter happily with him.  
  
A/N What do you think? Something actually happened in this chapter so that's better. Please review!! 


	10. Together At Last

**Chapter 10: Together At Last**

Two days later, on Friday night, Ginny had completed her "makeover" on Lily. Not that she'd even done very much, but Ginny knew that the belief that she looked better, and the compliments from her and Arabella would give Lily the confidence she needed to finally tell James how she felt.

Giggling crazily, Ginny and Arabella pushed Lily into the Head Boy and Girl lounge where James was sitting on the sofa, his feet on the coffee table, and his eyes closed. A book lay open on his knee, and Lily guessed he'd been doing homework before he fell asleep in front of the fire.

When the door slammed closed James jumped, and awoke with a start. He turned around quickly and saw Lily.

"Hi… Lily." James said, standing up, and digging his hands deep into his trouser pockets.

"Hi James," she said warmly, and smiled at him, a warm blush rising on her face.

Suddenly, standing opposite him, she was filled with dread, and the fact of not knowing what on earth to say.

"All right?" he asked, sitting back down.

"Yeah!" she said enthusiastically, then scolded herself for sounding so eager and desperate. James grinned at her, not thinking anything of the sort, and nodded, "Good."

He opened his book again, and looked at her, "Any good at this Protean Charm? I can't do it to save my life. All I get is a funny green cloud of smoke."

Lily smiled, and nodded. She sat down close next to him, and pulled the book partially onto her knee, "See, right… well, you cast this on something… like the banners at Quidditch games. One score appears, then when someone scores, you cast a changing spell that makes it 10 – 0 or whatever, yeah? It changes all the different banners so you don't have to do each one."

James nodded slowly, "OK. Will you watch me cast it and that, it just won't work." He stood up and pulled out his wand and cast the charm. A green cloud came out the tip.

Lily smiled and stood up, "You're pronouncing it wrong, you need to draw out the 'ee' sound." She demonstrated and the charm worked. She slipped her wand back up her sleeve, and looked at him expectantly.

"Oh!" James said, "Thanks!" He tried the charm once, but it didn't work. Lily nodded at him.

"You're getting there, try again!" she said encouragingly and clapped her hands together.

James nodded and cast the charm again, this time working.

"Wow. Thanks Lily! You're really helpful, thanks." James said.

Lily blushed, and cursed herself. She sat down next to him again, and decided to plunge right in.

"Hey, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" she asked, draping her arm across the back of the sofa.

James turned to Lily and nodded, "Yeah, probably. I think I'll go with Sirius, Remus and Peter. Not really planned anything, you?"

Lily smiled, "Oh, I haven't planned anything either. Would… would you like to go with me? Have lunch or something…"

James opened his mouth, and Lily looked at him expectantly. He didn't say anything, and Lily's eyes widened and she stood up quickly, "You know, never mind. If… if you don't want to… I have to go." She walked quickly over the room, and James stood up just as quickly. As she walked over, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, something she did when she was stressed or upset.

"No, Lily, wait!" James yelled, and ran over to her, and she turned around, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I do, I would love to go with you, I was just shocked. I never expected you to ask me out… I've really liked you for ages – I just didn't think you liked me too… I'm really sorry…" James said desperately, ringing his hands.

"Really?" Lily asked, peering at him through the strands of hair that had come loose.

"Yeah… I really like you Lil'." He said, and touched her arm gently.

She smiled and leaned forwards, kissing him gently on the lips. She pulled away quickly and smiled again, before running up the stairs yelling, "'Night! See you tomorrow!"

The next day when Lily woke up, she curled up in happiness, right down to her toes. She smiled into her pillow, and jumped out of bed, running through to her bathroom. She slipped her pyjamas off and got straight into the shower, letting the water spread across her body and through her hair.

Later on, she dressed, in her favourite skirt and t-shirt, and went down the stairs to the common room where James sat, tapping his foot nervously.

"Hey," She said, and James stood and turned around.

"Hey yourself," he said and walked over. He looked at her for a moment and he kissed her on the cheek. She was practically glowing.

"Ready?" She asked.

James nodded, and they walked down to the courtyard, where they were counted, then set off walking. Chatting happily for the first ten minutes, there was an unexpected lull in conversation.

James held his hand out to Lily, very unsurely. She looked at his hand, and her eyes flicked up to his face and she nodded, and grasped his hand. James grinned widely, and they climbed into a carriage to take them down to Hogsmeade. From his terrible hiding place behind a tree, Harry grinned.

"So, where do you want to go first?" James asked Lily. They'd been walking for a minute down the street, past The Three Broomsticks.

Lily looked around and pursed her lips. She hesitated and bit her lip. James, calling himself an interesting assortment of names, was captivated. He'd never tell anyone that that he had been mesmerised by a girl chewing her lip. But then again, he'd never make fun of Peter when he came in muttering about a girl looking beautiful as she twirled her hair, or chewed the end of her glasses. He knew what it was like. He thought he should feel ridiculous. But he didn't.

"What?" he asked, slightly amused. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"OK, you may think I'm boring, but when we get round to it, could we go to the book shop," she hurried to explain, "see, there's this book that I ordered, it's a Muggle one, and it's on special hold for me. They sent me an Owl last week. I need to go and pick it up. Do you mind?"

James smiled, "OK. Do you want to go now?"

Lily was surprised at how co-operative he was being, and nodded, "Yes. Thank you."

James shrugged, "S'OK," he grinned mischievously, "As long as you promise to come into Zonko's with me. You see I ordered some Biting Teacups when I was in Diagon Alley, and they just got them in…" Lily elbowed him playfully, and he laughed. She rolled her eyes at him and held out her hand.

"Coming?" she asked.

James took her hand and nodded, "Yes," he said simply. At the moment the thought he'd follow her anywhere she wanted him to go.

-88—

The bell rang, and the door to Harry's classroom closed. Harry looked around at his class. The Slytherins sat on one side, the Gryffindors on the other. He sighed. Nothing ever changed. It was the same now as it was in 20 years time.

He focused on the Gryffindors. Remus sat at the front, tapping his quill, Peter sat next to him. Harry had drawn a line at Peter, trying to think of him as two people, Peter, the schoolboy, his father's friend and Pettigrew, his parent's betrayer. It was all he could do not to strangle the boy. Behind them were two Gryffindor girls, Hannah and Fiona. He'd never heard of them in his time. He didn't want to presume they'd been killed, but he didn't know what else to do. Then Lily and James. He smiled at them. He'd heard in the staff room – Minerva McGonagall was quite a gossip – that they'd been seen kissing in Hogsmeade, and were now together. Harry was unbelievably happy for them and himself, as he now had a chance at being conceived, and to see his parents in love. Finally, sat Arabella, who looked very annoyed at being moved out of her seat by James and placed next to Sirius Black of all people.

There was a knock at the door. He frowned. "Come in," he called.

Ginny poked her head in, "Can I talk to you?" she asked softly.

Harry nodded. It wasn't often she spoke in such a way, and if he was honest he was worried. She'd been off while she'd been here. Much too exuberant and wild for someone that had just broken up with her boyfriend.

"Read Chapter 4 please," he instructed. There was some grumbling as he pulled out their books. "Quietly," he said.

He shut the door behind him, "Are you OK?"

Ginny shook her head, "No…"

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I miss Seamus," she said, blushing. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I'll see you in a few months then," Harry said. He kissed the top of her head. "Good luck," he said.

"Thank you!" she said. They hugged for a minute and she pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I'm going to say bye to the class, is that OK?"

Harry nodded. She opened the door, and shut it behind her. She returned a minute later. "I'm lad I got to see Lily and James together," she said.

"Me too," Harry said, "I'll see you in a few months," he said again.

She nodded, and kissed his cheek, "Bye Harry."

"Seeya later Gin." With that she walked away. Harry sighed, and wondered who would be next.

_**A/N -** Yeah, I know I suck. But _**OH MY GOD**_, your reviews are amazing. If it weren't for them I would have removed this. This is going to be my mess around story, where I can try new things and just be silly really. Please tell me what you think!_


End file.
